Two Different Roads
by Brackenmask
Summary: Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw planned to be the best warriors of Thunderclan, until the day of the horrible accident which would shatter their dreams forever. Brackenfur's POV. R&R please! Chapter 9: New apprentice, dealing with seperation.
1. Memories

I wrote a story about Brackenfur, yay! He is probably my favorite character, there is something about him that makes him special. I also like Cinderpelt, so I decided to make a story on these two. Basically, everything is Brackenfur's POV...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Brackenfur watched his sister tend to an injured warrior. The skilled medicine cat, Cinderpelt, attended the wounds quickly and carefully. He admired her skills, her kindness and her patience.

His eyes focused on her blue eyes. They were soft, and gentle. He sighed, he wanted to be with his sister everyday. Working with her, patrolling with her, but because of her forever injured leg she was incapable of being a warrior like him.

It saddened him. She was his muse, his heart and soul, his beloved sister.

He recalled their past, together as kits. He remembered her exact words to him, those words which would never fade away…

"Guess what Brackenkit!" the young dark gray kit mewled.

"What Cinderkit?" he asked.

"I'm going to be the best warrior around. I'll have good hunting skills and fighting skills." She boasted.

Without objection, her brother nodded. "Well then, I'll be second best." He mewed. He wanted to say that he was the best, but he let his sister boast about it.

"When I'm leader, you can be my deputy." She continued.

Brackenkit sighed. His sister was getting carried away. Just then, Frostfur, their mother, walked into the nursery. "It's almost time for your apprentice ceremony. Let's get cleaned up now."

Once Cinderkit heard her, she dashed off, behind Brackenkit. "I don't want to take a bath." Her spat.

"Don't talk to me that way." Frostfur snapped.

Brackenkit walked over to his mother obediently, Cinderkit stayed away. She hated bath time, after every bath she wanted to roll in the dirt but Frostfur would always get mad and scold at her. Brackenkit, on the other hand, didn't mind. He let his mother groom him. Once he was done, it was Cinderkit turn. Each time Frostfur brushed her tongue along Cinderkit's body, she would complain and squeak. Brackenkit couldn't stand the whining so he waited just outside of the nursery and watched the other cats do their jobs.

It was time for their ceremony. Graystripe was now Brackenfur's mentor, and Fireheart was Cinderpaw's mentor. After the ceremony, Cinderpaw skipped around yelling out her apprentice name. She was excited to fulfill her dream, she wanted to be leader.

Brackenpaw sat there and watched her. He knew from then on, his sister and himself would be sleeping in the apprentice's den, side by side. He knew their bond would increase, and together they'd make the perfect team…

…until that day. That horrible day. The day that'll shatter Cinderpaw's dreams. After that day, things will be different, very different.


	2. Accident

Chapter 2

Brackenpaw was now an apprentice. Sadly though, Graystripe was never there for him. He rarely trained the young apprentice, or taught him how to hunt. And when the gray tom was teaching him, he seemed to be distracted. But there is an upside to this, he got to train with Fireheart and his sister.

"We're going hunting today!" Cinderpaw squealed with excitement. The young she-cat skipped around the apprentices den. Then she turned around and dashed out the den. Brackenpaw looked out of the den, he saw Cinderpaw skipping around Fireheart.

Suddenly he heard a shriek. "Oh no! Greencough is going around." Willowpelt gasped. Brackenfur cocked his head a little.

He slowly went up to Willowpelt. "Um…excuse me, Willowpelt." He meowed politely.

"Yes, Brackenpaw?" She looked over at him with a calm look on her face.

"What is Greencough?" he asked.

"It's an awful illness, you must not catch it." She warned the young apprentice.

"I see. Thank you for telling me." He bowed his head then scampered off.

Cinderpaw was rolling in the dirt. Her fur was dusty and tangled. Brackenpaw watched his sister roll around and giggling meows. "What's the point of this? You're just getting dirty." He scowled.

"Oh Brackenpaw! You sound like our mother. You know, I think you're growing up too fast. You're acting like an adult warrior. Loosen up and have some fun." Cinderpaw retorted.

"Hey! Being a warrior is a serious job. You must obey your elders, work hard, and hunt well. There is not time for kit games." He said maturely.

Cinderpaw shrugged. "You're so annoying. You're always nagging and complaining." She got up and walked away.

Brackenpaw was hurt from those words. Maybe he was acting like an warrior, maybe he was growing up too fast. It was time for a change, it was time for him to play games and loosen up. Brackenpaw settled down on some dirt and began to roll around. After awhile he got up, he didn't like the feeling of dirt clinging onto his fur. He quickly shook himself off and began to lick his fur.

It had been a long while. Brackenpaw was still in Thunderclan camp. He settled down on a clump of moss inside the apprentices den. Suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and got up. Something was wrong. Then a pair of blue eyes flashed before his eyes. They looked familiar.

"Cinderpaw?" he meowed. He wondered what was going on. Again, he saw another flash of her eyes. Her pair of wide blue eyes, there something wrong. Her eyes showed fear and shock. Brackenpaw still didn't know what was going on.

Then the panting cats arrived. He heard Yellowfang's scratchy voice meowing at Fireheart. He strained his ears to listen.

"What happened?" the old she-cat asked.

"She was hit by a monster!" Fireheart replied.

Brackenpaw heard Frostfur's yowl of fear. He knew something was wrong. He dashed out of the den and looked around. Then he saw her. It was Cinderpaw! She was gravely injured.

"Cinderpaw!" he cried. His sister didn't respond. He was shocked, he wanted to see his sister yet he feared the image of his dying sister. The young tom stepped back, frightened. Fireheart came up to Brackenpaw and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Brackpaw. It was my fault. I should have taught her better, if only she obeyed me. If only I spent more time with her obedience skill, if only I didn't let her go out to Thunderpath alone." The young ginger tom was saddened by the accident. He seeks forgiveness. But Brackenpaw didn't believe it was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure Cinderpaw will pull through, she's a brave cat. She'll be back in the apprentices den in no time." Brackenpaw meowed. He was determined that he spoke the truth.

Sadly, Cinderpaw never returned to the apprentices den. She stayed in Yellowfang's den. When Brackenpaw heard the news that his sister was never going to become a warrior, he was heartbroken. He moped for days, he couldn't bare the fact that his sister couldn't be a warrior.

Those dreams were now shattered. She was never going to become leader, he wasn't going to be her deputy. With her permanently injured leg, she probably would never hunt again, or run, something that she loved to do.

Brackenpaw would go visit her everyday. Cinderpaw and he would play around. After awhile he stopped. Cinderpaw rolled over onto her back.

"I'm sorry." Brackenpaw meowed.

"About what?" she asked.

"Your leg. You know you'll never become a warrior." He began to choke.

"I know." Her face saddened. All traces of happiness were gone. "Now I'm useless." She said coldly.

"No, you're not. I wish it were me out there, instead of you. That monster should have hit me instead of you! You didn't deserve this." Brackenpaw dug his claws into the ground. He was frustrated.

"Don't say that." She meowed. "I shouldn't have been so mouse-brained. I ran over to Thunderpath, I wasn't looking where I was going, and the next thing I knew a monster crashed right into me." She quieted down for a moment and looked at her injured leg.

"I wanted you to be a warrior like me. You should be with me." He cried.

"I wish I could. But Starclan has chosen a different path for me." She looked up into the sky.

"But I want you to be on the same path as me." Brackenpaw turned away from his sister.

Cinderpaw didn't know what to say. There was a long silence. Yellowfang broke the silence by calling out Cinderpaw's name. His sister turned away and went off into the den. Brackenpaw walked away.

He knew from then one he was alone, unless something happened.

"I have an idea. I'll find a way to injure myself, so I can be with Cinderpaw." He said to himself. That night he fantasized about his mouse-brained idea. Tomorrow, he's going to find a way to injure himself…if he can.

* * *

Okay, Brackenpaw is now officially insane. But hey, this mouse-brained idea may not work out for him. There is a stunning surprise he'll discover in the next chapter...It has something to do with kin...find out next chapter!


	3. Perfect plan

Chapter 3

Brackenpaw padded through the forest. He ran as fast as he could, but the dog was catching up.

"You stupid Twoleg dog, can't you run any faster?" he teased.

The dog was driven to chase him faster. The faster Brackenpaw went, the faster the dog went. Brackenpaw began to slow down, the dog was right on his tail now. It snapped and yipped as it tried to get a hold of the young tom.

"You're too slow." The young tom shrugged. Suddenly he turned around and attacked the dog. He dashed around, avoiding bites and scratches. He unsheathed his claws and scratched the dog's nose. The large animal yelped in pain.

"You're too easy." He spat. The dog shook off the pain and lunged toward Brackenpaw. The young tom stood still, as if he were about to let the dog rip him apart. Suddenly the Twolegs called their dog. The dog slowly moved away from Brackenpaw and obeyed it's owner's call. It turned back at Brackenpaw, licked its lips then turned away.

"Fox dung, I was so close too." Brackenpaw muttered. "Don't worry Cinderpaw, I'll get injured so we'll be together again."

The young tom had another plan. He was going to hunt in enemy territory, he thought he might get a few scratches out of that. He went across the river and began to hunt. He found a water vole and began to gnaw on it. Suddenly Riverclan patrol spotted him.

"Intruder!" A large gray tom yowled. Brackenpaw recognized him, he was Stonefur.

"Chase him out!" another yelled. That one was Blackclaw.

The cats dashed towards him, the young tom didn't move an inch. A bit confused the cats surround Brackenpaw. There was only three of them, but three against one was not fair. This was the perfect plan.

"What are you doing here?" a silver cat asked. She was known as Silverstream.

"I came here to hunt." Brackenpaw meowed.

"Let's teach him a lesson and take a chunk out of him." Blackclaw hissed.

"There is no need for a fight, he's just a mere apprentice." Stonefur meowed. Blackclaw mumbled a few words but obey the gray tom.

"You know this is not your territory. Go on, back to your territory." Silverstream urged him to return politely. She nudged him lightly with her nose. Brackenpaw wanted to turn and scratch her, but she was too nice. This patrol was not going to hurt him. He reluctantly walked back to Thunderclan. His plan was not working out.

The next day he decided to take a big risk. He snuck away from camp and made his way towards Thunderpath. There were no monsters on the cold, black road. Brackenpaw took a deep breath.

"I'm doing this for Cinderpaw. She must be so lonely." He said.

The young tom took a few steps onto Thunderpath. He sat right on top of their and waited for a monster to roar by. Nothing happened for a very long time. Brackenpaw impatiently paced around Thudnerpath. Finally he heard a deep grumble from an oncoming monster. Brackenpaw froze, he prepared for the hit.

"This is it." He said.

Suddenly a large dark figure jumped out from the bushes of Shadowclan. It was a brown tom. He grabbed Brackenpaw's scruff and dashed over on Thunderclan's side. The monster roared by, it's loud noise soon faded. The brown tom dropped Brackenpaw on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Brackenpaw scowled.

"I just save you from a monster!" the brown tom spat. "Don't they teach you anything in Thunderclan?"

"Who are you?" the young golden-brown tom asked.

The older cat looked straight at Brackenpaw. "I'm Clawface." Just as he said his name, Brackenpaw noticed the scars on the older tom's face.

"I've heard about you. You were chased out of Shadowclan, along with your leader and a few other warriors. What're you doing in Shadowclan." Brackenpaw asked suspiciously.

"I walk on the border of Shadowclan sometimes." Clawface responded.

"I've heard about you. You invaded our territory and killed our medicine cat." Brackenpaw's heart began to beat faster. He feared that Clawface might attack him and kill him, just as he did to the old medicine cat, Spottedleaf.

"Yeah, I did kill her. She was in the way. I stick by my leader, Brokenstar. I obey his every command." He said proudly.

"Why did you save me? We're from different clans, I don't even think you like Thunderclan." Brackenpaw mewed.

"Well…your father was my brother." The brown tom said in a low voice.

"No. It can't be. My mother said that my father was a loyal Thunderclan cat." He began to tremble. He was related to a Shadowclan cat?

"Yes, my brother was loyal. Our father came from Thunderclan but our mother was a Shadowclan cat. No cat knew about this, no cat found out. My father wanted to raise one of us, so he took my brother. He said that he found him, so Thunderclan took my brother in. He became a loyal Thunderclan warrior, and proved himself worthy. He disliked the fact that he was half Shadowclan." Clawface explained.

"My mother, Frostfur, never told me who my father was. Nobody did, they just said he was a good warrior." Brackenpaw sighed.

"Would you like to know who your father is?" Clawface asked.

"Yes! Please tell me!" Brackenpaw begged.

Clawface took a deep breath.

"Your father is…"

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well find out who Brackenpaw's father is in the next chapter! 


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Brackenpaw cocked his head a little. He had heard of this warrior, but not the whole story. So this was his father. He was now satisfied, he finally knew the true identity of his father. Now he had another mission, he wants to find out how his father died, he wants to know everything about his father.

"Thank you Clawface. I'm glad you told me his name." Brackenpaw dipped his head.

"You'll make a fine warrior." Clawface complimented, he turned away and trotted across Thunderpath.

Back at camp, Brackenpaw was searching for Bluestar. He went into her den, she was sitting there talking with Tigerclaw. A cold chill ran down his spine as he stared into Tigerclaw's eyes. He turned back towards Bluestar and gulped.

"Yes Brackenpaw?" She looked over at him, her blue eyes showed no anger, just tranquility.

"I have a question to ask." Brackenpaw said. "Thistleclaw, who was he?" he asked.

A bit stunned by the question, Bluestar looked up at Tigerclaw. She turned her head towards the young apprentice and took a deep breathe. "I guess it's time you know the truth. He was a great warrior, nice, strong and very loving. But he was also power-thirsty, he wanted more territory, he was all four clans to be under his rule, he wanted--"

Before she could finish, Tigerclaw padded out of her den. "I'm going hunting." He muttered without turning back to look as Bluestar. Then h disappeared.

"As I was saying, he was power-thirsty. He wanted to be deputy but I thought I was better suited for the role. He was furious after that. He soon convinced some of the warriors that they should take over Riverclan, they tried but it failed. During that battle Thistleclaw killed a cat, and another cat killed him. That's his story." She explained.

Brackenpaw nodded his head. "He was my father, wasn't he?"

Bluestar's eyes widened, it was obvious she didn't want Brackenpaw to know. But after a few heartbeats, she nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you Bluestar, I'm glad I know about my father." He dipped his head politely and walked away. Before he could leave the den Bluestar called him.

"I know you won't follow in his foot steps. You'll be a better warrior than him, you'll achieve more with your kind heart." She meowed.

Without responding, he walked out. He was starting to regret about finding the truth about his father.

"Maybe I should tell Cinderpaw." He mumbled to himself.

He trotted over to the medicine cat's den. He saw Yellowfang attending to an elder. Brackenpaw slowly walked over to Yellowfang.

"Excuse me, do you know where Cinderpaw is?" he asked.

"She went to go collect herbs." Yellowfang responded. "When you find her could you tell her to bring back some more cobwebs, Darkstripe has a few scratches."

Brackenpaw nodded, he dashed off to find his sister. He found her collecting seeds and berries. When she saw Brackenpaw approaching, she shouted with glee. She ran over to him, she was slower now with her injured leg but she still had the same personality.

"Brackenpaw! I finally found the place where I belong!" she mewed.

"Really?" he was surprised, she did seem more happy than usually. After her accident she was sad for awhile.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

Brackenpaw stepped back. He was stunned. If she was going to become a medicine cat, she would never have kits, she would never sleep in the warriors den with him. This is when Brackenpaw realized that he was going down a different road.

They were going downs two different roads.

"That's great." He meowed. He tried to sound happy.

"Yes, isn't this great? I love it. I'm going to be the best medicine cat ever!" she bragged.

"Well, I hope you will be. I'm counting on you to tend my wounds when I get injured." He meowed. He pressed his nose against hers. He knew from now on things were not going to be the same.

Brackenpaw was alone now. He knew he had to go down the road he was destined for. He was destined to be a warrior and his sister was destined to be a medicine cat.

Then Brackenpaw remembered the original reason why he came here. He wanted to tell Cinderpaw who their father was. But she was so happy at the moment, she could probably care less about who her father was. This information might have ruined her day.

Brackenpaw decided to keep this a secret, it's better if Cinderpaw doesn't find out. The young golden-brown tom helped his sister picked herbs and carried them back.

"_I wish I could tell you who our father was, but you're so happy, so kind hearted, I know if I tell you I might ruin this feeling. I'm sorry Cinderpaw, but I think it's for the best." _He thought.

"_Thistleclaw, my father, I'm not going to follow your paw prints, you power-thirsty fool. I'm never going to be like you. Never."_

* * *

The truth has been discovered. Next chapter: Brackenpaw becomes a warrior...alone. Cinderpaw goes toMothermouth to become a Medicine cat apprentice. Will Cinderpelt's and Brackenfur's relationship drift farther apart? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Claws

Chapter 5

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" the cats chanted. Brackenfur was now a warrior. He was quite happy but also sad. He saw his sister sitting next to Sandstorm. Too bad she wasn't becoming a warrior like him.

"Congratulations Brackenfur!" Cinderpaw meowed.

"Thank you. But I wish you were with me. Now I have to do the vigil alone." He mumbled.

"You can do it. You're brave." She nudged his cheek.

"You're leaving in a few days to Mothermouth, right?" he asked.

Cinderpaw nodded. She heard Yellowfang call her name, she gave Brackenfur a lick then turned away and trotted off. Again, Brackenfur was alone.

"You'll make a fine warrior." Fireheart meowed.

The golden-brown tom turned his head towards the gingery tom. "Thank you."

Fireheart walked away. Brackenfur sat there for a few moments, the crowd of cats dispersed and went back to doing their chores. Brackenfur watched as Whitestorm organized a patrol, Tigerclaw was talking with Darkstripe and Fireheart was taking a piece of fresh-kill from the pile.

"You'll be alone tonight." A sweet, calming voice sounded behind him. He turned his head, it was Bluestar.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous." He meowed. "I wish Cinderpaw would be there with me."

"She has a different destiny now." Bluestar meowed. "Did you tell her about your father."

"No, I thought it was best to leave it as a secret."

Bluestar understood. "I must attend to business now, good day." She parted.

Brackenfur watched her leave. It was time to follow the road he was destined to follow.

It was a dark, cold night. Brackenfur sat in the clearing alone. Everything was quiet, not a mouse was heard. Suddenly he heard a sound, it was large and clumsy. He could hear the dirt shift as the creature walked.

Brackenfur wanted to warn everyone but he must keep his silence. He went over to go investigate the sound. Suddenly he could scent it…it had an awful stench. Brackenfur knew what it was, it was a badger.

His fur bristled and his tail was raised. The badger was walking a few fox-lengths away from him. Prepared to pounce at any moment, he remained still and quiet. The badger had no interest in him, it walked right by. There was going to be no danger that night.

In the morning, Brackenfur was greeted by his sister.

"Good morning Brackenfur." She meowed.

"Good morning." He replied.

A few moments later Tigerclaw came up to them. "Brackenfur, you're on Sunhigh patrol." He meowed roughly. Brackenfur's heart began to pound faster. He gave a quick nod. Tigerclaw turned around and walked off. The young warrior took a sigh of relief.

"I better be off." He meowed. Cinderpaw nudged him. Brackenfur padded over to the fresh-kill pile and got a mouse. He sat down and began to chew on it.

When Sunhigh came he went on patrol with Mousefur, Willowpelt and Sandstorm. They inspected Sunningrocks then walked along the Riverclan border. Nothing new today.

Once they returned something was going on. Fireheart quickly ran up to Brackenfur. He was panting and bloody.

"Go guard Brokentail." Fireheart ordered.

Without questions, Brackenfur dashed off to go guard the former Shadowclan leader. Rogues were attacking, attempting to free Brokentail. Even the blind former leader swung a few swipes at Brackenfur.

"Watch out!" Longtail meowed as a rogue pounced on Brackenfur. The young tom stared into the rogues eyes, he knew who it was. It was Clawface, his uncle.

"It's you, Brackenfur." The large tom got off of him.

"What're you doing here?" Brackenfur was shocked.

"I'm here on a mission. Tigerclaw wanted us to free Brokentail."

"Leave." Brackenfur hissed.

"Look, their are some things that I have to do."

"Destroy my clan?"

"Not exactly." Clawface sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. Pretend that I knocked you unconscious or something."

"No." Brackenfur responded with a strong, stern voice.

"Fine. I'm sorry Thistleclaw but I have to do this." He meowed looking up into the sky. He faced towards Brackenfur, ready to fight. "I'm going to have to kill you if you don't move out of the way."

Brackenfur stood still. Right as Clawface was about to pounce Darkstripe came to help. Clawface backed away and headed for the clearing. He was stopped by Fireheart and the two fought each other. Brackenfur was about to help until her heard a cry for help.

"Help!" Cinderpaw meowed.

Boulder, another rogue, was attacking Yellowfang and Cinderpaw.

Brackenfur turned around and charged for the large tom. "Get away from my sister!" he yelled.

Boulder was about to crush Cinderpaw but Brackenfur pummeled into him. The large tom went flying off his feet, hitting the ground on his side. Brackenfur tried to bite into his neck but Boulder used his massive paws to push Brackenfur off, then he fled.

"Cinderpaw, are you alirght?" Brackenfur walked over to his sister.

"Just a few scratches, but nothing permanent." She responded. "Quickly Brackenfur, the clan needs your help, don't worry about me." She meowed.

Brackenfur nodded and dashed off into the clearing. Clawface was still fighting Fireheart. Suddenly Fireheart took the finishing blow and killed Clawface. Graystripe ran up to him to check on him.

"He killed Spottedleaf." Fireheart meowed to Graystripe. The gray tom nodded then the two went off to fight some more.

Brackenfur sat next to Clawface's body. His uncle tried to kill him, how could he? He even killed the old medicine cat, Spottedleaf.

"You fool." Brackenfur muttered, then he turned away and left the body.

Once the battle was over, Bluestar walked out of the den. Tigerclaw was slowly moving behind her with Fireheart and Graystripe by his side.

"You betrayed us, Tigerclaw." She meowed. "You led these rogues here and you tried to kill me. You must leave."

All the cats gasped. Brackenfur knew there was something about Tigerclaw that he didn't like. He watched the large tom leave camp. Then he turned to his uncle's dead body and sighed. Cinderpaw came running up to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Let me see those wounds." Cinderpaw meowed.

Brackenfur nodded. He felt more relaxed now that Tigerclaw was gone. But little did he know that dark times laid ahead….

* * *

Yes, yes, I know...boring chapter. but it'll get more interesting. Coming up: Snowkit, Bloodclan, love, traveling...and much much more. Just a reminder, this story contains a lot of spoilers...soooooo read at you own RISK!


	6. Deaf

WARNING! This story contains many spoilers through the Warriors series, read at you own risk. That's all.

* * *

Chapter 6

Brackenfur stared at the white kit. He noticed the small kit walking around, attacking stray leaves and playing with Bramblekit and Tawnykit. The tom knew something wasn't right about Snowkit.

"Hey, kits, wanna hear a secret." Brackenfur asked them.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit raced over, Snowkit seemed confused. Slowly but surely he followed the two other kits.

Brackenfur was trying to think up of something exciting to tell them. "I wanted to tell you…" he paused for a moment. "That um- that you'll be great warriors!"

"That's not a surprise. I know I'm going to be the best warrior around." Bragged Tawnykit.

The two disappointed kits walked back to the nursery. "Some secret." Bramblekit shrugged. Brackenfur didn't care about what they said, he was focusing on Snowkit. The kit seemed absolutely clueless.

"It's s'all cools." The young kit meowed. It was very distorted and hard to understand. Then the kit trotted off back to his mother.

"Something's wrong. Maybe he can't talk correctly." Brackenfur mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he heard a squeal. Bramblekit had him pinned to the ground. Fireheart dashed up and began to yell at Fireheart. After the large brown kit got off Snowkit sat up. He seemed confused and scared, Speckletail came up to comfort him.

Fireheart and Speckletail were talking for a few moments, then the young tom turned. He noticed Brackenfur pacing back and forth.

"Is there a problem?" he asked Brackenfur.

"I don't know." The golden-brown tom replied. "It's just I saw what happened there, with Speckletail's kit, and--"

"You're not going to tell me I was too hard on Bramblekit, are you?"

"No, Fireheart, of course not. But…well, I think there might be something wrong with Snowkit."

"Go on." Fireheart urged.

"I've been keeping and eye on him," Brackenfur explained, he had an embarrassed look on his face, feeling a bit nervous. "I…I sort of hoped Bluestar might choose me to mentor him, and I wanted to get to know him. And I think there's something the matter with him. He doesn't ever play like the others. He doesn't seem to respond when any cat talks to him. You know kits, Fireheart—noses into everything—but Snowkit's not like that. I think Cinderpelt ought to have a look at him."

"I suggest that to Speckletail and practically got my ears clawed."

Brackenfur shrugged. "Maybe Speckletailwon't admit there could be anything wrong with her kit."

"Leave it with me," the young ginger tom meowed. "I'll have a word with Cinderpelt. She'll find a way of taking a look at the kit without upsetting Speckletail."

"Thanks, Fireheart." Brackenfur was relieved.

"Meanwhile," Fireheart meowed. "can you lead the evening patrol? Ask Mousefur and Brindleface to go with you."

Brackenfur straightened up. "Sure, Fireheart," he replied. "I'll go and look for them now." Brackenfur trotted off with his tail high, but before he could go far he heard Fireheart speak to him again.

"Oh, and Brackenfur, when Snowkit is ready, I'll speak to Bluestar about letting you mentor him."

Brackenfur nodded and trotted off.

It had been a few days. Brackenfur was just returning from Sunhigh patrol. He saw Cinderpelt speaking with Fireheart, the two were staring at the nursery. Cinderpelt walked off towards her den, Brackenfur followed.

"Hey, Cinderpelt." He greeted.

"Hey there, Brackenfur. How was patrol?" she mewed.

"Good, nothing new." He quickly responded. "Hey, were you and Fireheart talking about Snowkit?"

"Yeah." She seemed to be disappointed.

"Can I be his mentor?" Brackenfur asked excitedly.

"Well, you see, SNowkit is deaf. We did a few tests and he doesn't respond to voices. I'm afraid he'll never become a warrior."

Brackenfur wasn't that surprised. But he was disappointed. He was looking forward to having an apprentice and he though Snowkit was the right one. He sighed.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. Maybe Bramblekit or Tawnykit will be your apprentice." Cinderpelt nudged her brother's shoulder lightly with her nose.

She signaled a good-bye with her tail and trotted off to her den. Brackenfur was quite disappointed. He went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse, he gnawed on it trying to keep his mind off of Snowkit.

Then next day, Brackenfur was making his way towards the fresh-kill pile when suddenly he saw a hawk overhead. Snowkit was playing around in the center of camp.

"Hawk!" Whitestorm yelled.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit scurried towards their mother. Speckletail meowed and mewoed for her son but he did not respond.

"Run Snowkit!" Brackenfur yelled at the top of his lungs but the kit did not respond. He was prepared to launch himself towards the kit when suddenly the hawk swooped down and grabbed the young kit by its talons.

"My kit! My kit! My kit!" Speckletail yelled.

Snowkit screamed for help. Speckletail jumped up and clawed the hawk's leg, but he scratched her face with its talons and made Speckletail lose her grip. Fireheart was trying to get the hawk but the bird was too high.

The hawk disappeared behind the trees. Brackenfur dashed across camp, he chased after the hawk. He ran through the forest with all his strength, but he was losing sight of the hawk.

"This is pointless, we all he's a goner." A voice meowed from behind him. Brackenfur glanced back. It was Swiftpaw.

"We can still try to catch him." Brackenfur meowed with a hopeful tone.

"The hawk probably already crushed that weakling with its massive talons."

Brackenfur shrugged. "Just try to be positive." And with that, he darted out of the forest. The hawk was heading towards Snakerocks. It perched itself on a rock, laying Snowkit next to it.

"Come on!" Brackenfur yelled. Seiftpaw wasn't far behind. The two cats darted for the bird, Seiftpaw tackled it but the bird squawked and used its large wings to fly away. Snowkit laid there motionless.

"He's dead. This was a waste of him, let's go." Suwiftpaw mewed.

"We should at least bring his body back to camp." Just as Brackenfur was about to grab the kit's body, the mad hawk swooped down, injuring Brackenfur's leg. The golden-brown tom fell off the rock. Swiftpaw lunged at the bird but it got away and it took Snowkit's body.

"You feather-brain!" Swiftpaw spat. "You okay?" he looked over at Brackenfur.

"Yeah." He sighed. If only he was faster, maybe he could've saved Snowkit's life. The two cats made there was back to camp. They saw Fireheart, Brackenfur told him that the hawk got away.

After that, Brackenfur went over to Cinderpelt's den.

"The hawk got him." He mumbled to Cinderpelt.

The dark gray she-cat walked out of the den. She felt a pang of sympathy for Brackenfur. He tried so hard yet he was unsuccessful.

Cinderpelt tended to his wounds. After that he went to go curl up in the warriors' den and took a nap.

After that, Tawnypaw was his apprentice. That didn't last too long. She decided to go off to Shadowclan. Brackenfur didn't seem to have much luck with apprentices.

* * *

Poor Brackenfur, luck just doesn't seem to be on his side. Next chapter: Bloodclan...intense...lolz. 


	7. Failed

Contains spoilers

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been quite busy. Hopefully I'll update this more often.

I know last chapter I told you this one would be about Bloodclan, but it isn't. I remembered another important part before Bloodclan so I made a chapter on it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Brackenfur had an important duty, he had to keep his eyes on Darkstripe. Fireheart said he could not be trusted.

"You're actually going to listen to that kittypet?" Darkstripe spat at Brackenfur. The young tom sighed and didn't respond. "You're as low as him." he kept on ranting.

Brackenfur couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and gave him and aggressive hiss. "Quiet you!" Darkstripe seemed a bit stunned.

Darkstripe quit his whining. Brackenfur turned away from the tom and stared towards the clearing. He could see Willowpelt's kits frolicking around in the sunshine. The two male kits we tackling each other and rolling around in the dirt, there was another kit, a she-kit watching her brothers play.

"Sorrelkit, come here." Willowpelt called her tortoiseshell kit. The young kit darted towards her mother excitedly and rubbed her small body against her mother's chest.

"Mother, Rainkit and Sootkit won't let me play." She whined. "They say that she-kits don't know how to play rough."

Willowpelt meowed a laugh and licked her kit's head. "They're just being toms. Tackle one of them, show them you're right."

Without another word, Sorrelkit crouched down keeping her belly close to the ground. After a few moments she sprang up into the air and tackled Sootkit. The young tom-kit squealed and rolled over onto his back.

"Mom! Sorrelkit attacked me!" he complained. "This is a game for toms only!"

"Let Sorrelkit play, you two." She ordered. Sootkit lowered his head and looked over at his brother. Rainkit rolled his eyes and nodded.

Brackenfur purred with amusement. He stared at young Sorrelkit. She had a beautiful tortoiseshell coat, and her eyes gleamed with affection.

"Hey, Brackenpaw, I want to go hunt." Darkstripe mumbled.

"It's Brackenfur! I'm a warrior you mouse-brain." Brackenfur growled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we go on a hunt now?" the dark tabby tom asked. Brackenfur thought for a long time.

"Fine." He sighed. Darkstripe lifted him and trotted away, Brackenfur followed right behind him.

They were only a few lengths away from the ravine. Darkstripe caught a large, plump mouse and Brackenfur caught a vole. As they were heading back to camp, Darkstripe stopped and groaned.

"My stomach hurts. Please excuse me, Brackenfur." He mumbled.

"Where are you off to?" Brackenfur asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to be behind that bush. Give me a few moments." Darkstripe quickly turned away and ran behind a large bush.

Brackenfur sat there for a few moments. "Are you done yet, Darkstripe?" he yelled. But there was no reply. Brackenfur sighed and grabbed his vole and Darkstripe's mouse and carried it over to the bush where Darkstripe was supposed to be. "Are you done yet?" he asked again. There was still no reply. Brackenfur peeked around bush….suddenly he realized that Darkstripe wasn't there.

"Oh no!" he gasped. He dropped that mouse and vole and dashed back to camp. He slid down the ravine, just before he entered camp he saw Graystripe. The young gray tom walked up to Brackenfur.

"Darkstripe poisoned Sorrelkit with deathberries! Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Graystripe asked.

Brackenfur quickly nodded and before Graystripe could say another word he dashed into camp.

He looked around and spotted Darktripe in the corner. "You!" he hissed, he took a few steps towards Darkstripe then he spotted Firestar and veered towards him.

"I've just heard the news! Firestar I'm really sorry," Words began to tumble with out of Brackenfur's mouth. He was ashamed with himself, if Sorrelkit died he'd never for himself. He quickly glanced at Sorrelkit, he could see her small body laying there, Cinderpelt was keeping a close eye on her. Suddenly Cinderpelt looked up towards her brother and stared at him sympathetically.

"I want you to continue guarding Darkstripe." Firestar ordered. Brackenfur nodded and went over to Darkstripe.

"You can't even watch a cat. I can't believe you fell for my trick." Darkstripe chuckled as Brackenfur walked towards him.

"If she dies, I'll kill you!" Brackenfur hissed menacingly.

Darkstripe rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I'm so scared!" he mewed sarcastically.

The young golden tom had his claws sheathed and was ready to attack. "You blew it. Firestar will never trust you again." Darkstripe mumbled. "If that kit dies, you can only blame yourself. You were supposed to be watching me, but you did an awful job at it."

Brackenfur lowered his head with shame.

"Besides, I was trying to stop that mouse-brained kit from eating those deathberries." Darkstripe meowed.

"I don't believe you." Brackenfur hissed. Darkstripe turned away and curled up to take a nap. Brackenfur looked down at him and turned away furiously. He saw Sorrelkit's small body again. Willowpelt was next to her, so were her two siblings.

"I'm sorry Sorrelkit…" he mumbled. Earlier that day, he remembered how her eyes gleamed with joy. Now her eyes were closed, and he didn't know if were ever going to open them again.

* * *

Poor Sorrelkit, I thought she was going to die, but it's good that she didn't. Anyways, next chapter will be about Bloodclan. Thanks for reading!


	8. Blood

Here's the BloodClan battle in Brackenmask's pov.

* * *

Chapter 8

His heart was racing and his muscles were tense. His eyes focused on the BloodClan cats. His toes tingled with fear and excitement. Brackenfur gulped as he heard Firestar speak. He glanced back quickly to where his sister was hiding, she was behind the bushes waiting for injured cats. He only wished that she'd be there with him supporting him.

Suddenly the battle began. BloodClan cats lunged forward with their claws out and their tails up high. Brackenfur and the other clan cats dispersed into smaller groups. First Brackenfur was alone, he stood there a bit confused. There we so many cats jumping around. Suddenly he saw a silver she-cat with a collar that had two fangs clinging onto it. One was large, a dog fang and the other was small, probably a cat's fang. Her piercing yellow eyes turned towards him and then she leaped. Brackenfur managed to dodge her first attack but she was fast and pinned him down on her second attack.

"Get off!" Brackenfur hissed. He kicked the small silver she-cat off him and got back onto his feet. "Go back home!"

The silver she-cat snarled and lunged towards him again. This time he leaned over to the side making her miss. She tumbled forward and rolled onto her back. This was Brackenfur's chance to pin the small cat down. He pressed his paw down onto her chest keeping her down. Brackenfur was ready to tear her fur out until her eyes. They were wide and fearful, she began to shiver and gave up struggling.

"Please don't kill me. I was forced into BloodClan. I only fight because I fear Scourge. He said if I left he'd hunt me down and kill me. Please let me go." She begged with a quiet voice. Brackenfur stared into her innocent eyes for a moment. He was never a cold hearted killer, nor did he like to kill or hurt other cats that much. With an understanding sigh he lifted his paw from her chest.

"Go now. Leave us clan cats alone." He mewed solemnly. Then he turned around to find another cat to fight off. Suddenly he felt someone bowel into him, knocking him down onto the ground. He looked up and was shocked to see who it was. It was that silver she-cat.

"You're such a mouse-brain. You clan cats fall for such easy tricks. I was faking it, I love have Scourge as leader!" she yowled out loud proudly. She dug her claws into his hind leg and raked it across his leg. He cried out in pain. But Brackenfur didn't give up then, even though he was a bit shocked. She seemed so innocent, young and afraid.

Brackenfur got up and began to slash his claws at her with fury. He grazed her shoulder and her ear. The she-cat backed away in pain and glared at Brackenfur for a few heartbeats. She slowly turned away and staggered off. Brackenfur's wound was bleeding badly, he had to find Cinderpelt. Just as he was about to go he was attacked by another BloodClan cat. This time he was a large tom with many teeth hanging from his collar, he was experienced and powerful. Brackenfur didn't stand a chance.

"Hello there clan kitty." The large tom meowed. He crouched down and lunged forward knocking the air out of Brackenfur. The golden-brown tom thought he was done for. After that powerful blow he tried to regain his breath. The large tom was ready to attack again when suddenly a small dusky brown she-cat leaped up onto the large tom's back and bit into it.

The tom growled at the dusky brown she-cat and he rolled over attempting to crush the she-cat. But she was too fast, she got off just in time. Now the tom's throat and chest was vulnerable for attacked.

"Quickly Brackenfur! You and I can pin him down together." The she-cat mewed.

"Alright Mousefur." The young tom mewed weakly. The two cats pinned the large tom onto the ground. The scratched him and bit and kept on doing it. The tom managed to claw Mousefur and injure her but she still fought. He struggled so much that Mousefur and Brackenfur let him go. He quickly dashed away through the bushes and was never seen again.

Mousefur glanced back worriedly at Brackenfur. "You should see Cinderpelt." She meowed.

"Will you be all right?" he asked. Mousefur twitched her tail and glared at him.

"I'm be fine! I may be small but I can fight very well. No need to worry about me. Now go off and find Cinderpelt before you bleed to death." She nudged him forward a little ways. Brackenfur moved forward towards the bushes, Mousefur seemed to have him covered if any cat tried to attack them.

Finally he arrived at the bushes. He crawled in and spotted Frostfur, his mother, injured and sitting there with Fernpaw and Cinderpelt. The young apprentice glanced at the wound fearfully and gulped as she made her way out of the bushes. Cinderpelt and Frostfur spotted Brackenfur standing there with the injured leg.

Cinderpelt ran up to him and glanced at his wound. "Brackenfur, what happened?" she meowed worriedly. His mother stared at him with wide eyes. Brackenfur hesitated for a moment, should he really tell them that he fell for a trick?

"I-I was in battle and this young she-cat, a BloodClan cat, looked so innocent so I let her go but she came back and scratched me up." He stuttered. "I'm such a… I though she was innocent. I'm so dull minded. I shouldn't have fallen for her trick." He mumbled frustratedly.

Cinderpelt sighed and licked his ear affectionately. "You just have a kind heart. You looked into her eyes and you saw her fear and you wanted to give her a chance. Did you leave a mark after she attacked you again?"

Brackenfur nodded. "I gave her a nasty scar." He mewed proudly.

"See, you're a good warrior." Frostfur meowed. "Now settle down and let Cinderpelt tend you wound."

The three cats sat together happily. It was just like before when Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were kits. They sat by their mother, her scent filled their nostrils. This was probably the happiest moment for Brackenfur during the dark battle. Now he felt closer with Cinderpelt just like before she got her injury.

"I'm so proud of you two." Frostfur whispered. Even though the two siblings had two different roads destined for them, they still were close and loved what they did.

Once the battle was over the heard a triumphant yowl made by Firestar. All three cats looked out and saw Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Bramblepaw scurrying up the Great Rock.

They had won. But…would clan life change for ThunderClan? What dangers would come? Brackenfur didn't know but he didn't care much of it. Now was a time to celebrate for victory and mourn for the heroic cats that died in battle.

* * *

I think I made Brackenfur a bit... I dunno maybe OOC in this chapter? I was really tired while writing and I was a bit out of it. Anyway I need to update this story so I did... er... Coming up soon, Brackenfur gets his second apprentice, him and his relationship between his mother and how his relationship between Sorreltail grows stronger and how his bond between Cinderpelt starts to fade a little... yeah so I'll be updating this very soon. Ciao for now. Thank you for reading! 


	9. Two paths, two destinies

**Contains minor spoilers **

**I have finally made another chapter for this story. Sorry for not updating any of my stories in a long while. I've been busy doing other things and I just never feel like writing that much.**

** -------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9

Brackenfur lay on his mossy bed staring out into the camp's clearing. Things have been normal, nothing new. He heaved himself up and slowly moved towards the fresh-kill pile. His tail and head drooped down and his eyes seemed dull and upset.

He watched as Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw passed by. The two newly made apprentices. He missed training Tawnypaw and was a bit upset when she left the clan. He wished he could've completed her training so he could be proud of himself. He sat near the fresh-kill pile and looked at a plump mouse. He kind of lost his appetite but maybe he'd share with Cinderpelt.

He hasn't talked with Cinderpelt in a few days. He picked up the plump mouse and trotted over towards the medicine cat's den.

"Hey Cinderpelt." He meowed. He lowered his head and dropped the plump mouse in front of her den. Cinderpelt took a few moments to respond, she was probably organizing her herbs. After a while she walked out of her den with a mouthful of herbs.

She looked over to Brackenfur and purred with delight. "I'll be right back, Dappletail has a stomach." She meowed, it was a bit unclear since her mouth was stuffed with herbs. She dashed over towards the elders den and disappeared into it. Brackenfur sighed and stared at the plump mouse.

"Brackenfur?" a voice called out to him. He looked up and saw Cloudtail and Firestar padding side by side, making their way towards him.

"Hello Cloudtail. Hello Firestar." He dipped his head politely. The white tom and the ginger tom sat down in from of him. They both glanced at each other before speaking.

"We both knew how you felt after Tawnypaw left the clan. You must have been quite upset." Firestar began.

Cloudtail cleared his voice and continued. "So, I've been searching for the perfect mentor for my only kit since she's almost six moons. I knew that you would be the perfect cat. You're experienced, you've fought in many battles and been on many patrols. Firestar said that you'd be perfect for the job." He finished with a slight purr.

Brackenfur's eyes widened. "Really? Is it true… you want me to be Whitekit's mentor?" he asked.

Cloudtail nodded. "Graystripe said you were a great apprentice. You were patient and you learned quickly." The white tom added.

Brackenfur couldn't believe was he was hearing. "That's wonderful." He meowed aloud. Then he quieted down and politely dipped his head. "Thank you Cloudtail and Firestar. I promise I'll train her well." He mewed.

"Great!" Cloudtail meowed then he turned away and trotted to the nursery to visit Brightheart and tell her the news. Firestar slowly made his way to Sandstorm near the warriors den, he quickly glanced back and gestured a good-bye with his tail.

Soon after that Cinderpelt returned with her ears flattened to her head and her tail dropping low. Brackenfur glanced at her curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and glared at the elders den. "Dappletail won't stop complaining, she's driving me crazy. She's like Yellowfang but ten times worse. She's not a medicine cat so she can't tell me what to do." She hissed. Brackenfur sat beside her and wrapped his around her.

"She's just being an elder." He mewed comfortingly. Cinderpelt looked down at her paws and sighed again.

"Thanks for calming me down. I just feel so alone right now. I really miss Yellowfang, all the elders sort of remind me of her. The way they tell stories to apprentices and the way they rasp and complain when they want something to be done right away." She muttered. "Yellowfang used to tell me stories about her being a medicine cat apprentice." Her voice became quiet and she still stared down at her paws.

Brackenfur could sense her sadness and pain. "Yellowfang is watching over you right now. She'll always be with you and you're never alone. I'll be here for you." He purred. Cinderpelt looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. They started to brighten up though. His sister leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"I have some good news too." He said with a soft voice, not trying to ruin the moment.

Cinderpelt looked at him curiously. "Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"I'll be getting an apprentice." He said proudly. Cinderpelt straightened and started to purr.

"That's wonderful!" she said excitedly. The two sat next to each other for a little while until they had to return to their duties. Brackenfur left to attend his duties, hel took a quick glance back and watched Cinderpelt return to her den. He wish he could be closer, he wished he could fight along side with her in battle and hunt with her. But he knew… he knew that they had to different destinies to fulfill. They were never meant to hunt together or battle next to each other. Never…

A plump vole crawled out of the shrubs and came into the clearing. It looked around for danger but sensed none at all. After a few moments it began to dig around for things to eat and started chewing on twigs. Suddenly two white paws came flying out of the tall grass with its claws unsheathed. Those two paws landed right on top of the plump vole making it squeal in fear. Then large white fangs dug into his neck creating an everlasting silence.

"Good job!" a voice praised the young white cat. "You did a wonderful job for your first hunt."

"Thank you Brackenfur." The young white she-cat turned towards her mentor and raised her head up proudly. Brackenfur lifted his nose and sniffed the air.

"What do you smell Whitepaw?" he asked his apprentice. She lifted her small pink nose and took a big whiff. She paused to think for a moment then answered.

"I smell mouse and fox but it's stale." She mewed. Brackenfur nodded roudly.

"Great job. Now let's return to camp. You take that vole to the elders, I'm going to fetch the prey I caught earlier." He mewed. Whitepaw nodded and bounded off with vole between her jaws.

Brackenfur watched his apprentice proudly as she bounded off excitedly with the vole in her mouth. He sighed and turned away to fetch the prey he had caught earlier. He loved to have a mate and have his own kits. He wished to teach them what he knows and show them important things. He wanted to watch them grow, like Whitepaw. Cloudtail must be so proud. He wished he could feel the same. Then he thought of his sister, she could never have kits. Why did they have to be so different?

Suddenly he saw a gray cat a few fox-lengths away from him. It was Cinderpelt. She noticed him and came trotting over with a mouthful of herbs. Her lowered her head and dropped the herbs and sat next to her brother.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked. Brackenfur lookede at her and sighed again.

"Just collecting prey. Aren't you supposed to be tending Sorrelpaw's wounds?" he asked.

Cinderpelt looked at the herbs and nodded. "Yeah, I cam out here to collect some more herbs for her. Leafkit said she would look after her while I was gone. I have a feeling Leafkit may be my new apprentice!" she mewed excitedly. "My first apprentice!"

Brackenfur purred with delight. "That's great." Then he wondered is Leafkit became a medicine cat, wouldn't that affect the relationship between Squirrelkit and Leafkit? He noticed that those two kits were always very close with each other. He only wished he could be closer with his sister... but for some reason something's always is pulling the two away from each other. THey never have that much time to spend with each other. He has an apprentice now and she is a medicine cat with a future apprentice and he had a feeling that their relationship would drift farther and farther apart. Brackenfur looked into his sister's eyes and only so pride. Did she feel the same way?

"Ummm... Cinderpelt..." he began. Cinderpelt pricked her ears to listen. "Did you ever wish you could have kits?" He looked up. He saw a stunned expression on her face. Did he say something to offend her? "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No..." she mumbled. "Remember when we were kits, Brackenfur?" she asked. Brackenfur nodded his head. "We wanted to be the greatest warriors. Then that accident happned." she looked at her forever injured leg. "I knew that StarClan chose a different path for me. I don't mind not having kits, I'm here to take care of the whole clan. I was never meant to be a warrior and now I have accepted it. I know you wish I could be one, we would have been closer. I do too... but you have to understand that we have two different roads to follow." she finished and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking maybe one day I could have my own family, and I would be so happy if one of my kits would follow in your footsteps." he purred happily. Cinderpelt purred as well. "I guess now we have to follow our destinies. We were never meant to be together and become the two greatest warriors. But to me you are the greatest medicine cat there is. You saved ShadowClan from that horrible disease, you follow in Yellowfang's footsteps and you helped Sorrelpaw's injured leg and you've done much more things." he touched noses with his sister. "I better get going."

Cinderpelt nodded. "Me too." She stood up and grabbed the herbs and slowly made her way back to where she had found all those herbs to collect more. The two cats took a long pause to look at each other. Brackenfur's stomach began to ache, there was something he could feel, it wasn't a good feeling either. He felt like he was leaving his sister. He had finally accepted that they would never follow the same path. He knew that his heart was now following a different road, a seperate one from his sister's. He knew now was the time to move on and accept his destiny. A destiny he could not share with Cinderpelt.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There are probably quite a few typos, sorry. My computer keeps freezing so I had to rewrite this chapter a thousand times. (it would always freeze when I save... so it never saved) so I'm too upset and lazy to re-read it. Well I'm finally done with it. This chapter mostly talks about Cinderpelt and Brackenfur and how their relationship starts to fade and how he has to move on because he knows that he and Cinderpelt will never follow the same path. OMG, I read Twilight and I was so upset at the end for what Erin Hunter did to... well I'll try to avoid major spoilers for those who haven't read Twilight yet. I would be glad to talk about twilight with anyone, just PM me. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, Twilight inspired me to start writing my fics again. I'll be updating! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
